leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zilean/@comment-5224716-20140520122809/@comment-24967087-20140521053155
Hello new Zilean user. I'm a Zilean veteran, and I'd like to offer you some suggestions for a much more fun and crazy support zilean build (Which has won me many ranked games). I level my skills as such Q > E > W > E > W > E... (Q at lvl 1, then focusing on the Speed boost / slow). I also spec-ced Zilean with MagicPen reds, Mana Regen yellows, AP blues and Mana Regen Quints (And start 2 faerie charms with 4 hp pots). The idea behind leveling E and W is for too reasons. The most important is Time Warp (E), which is a powerful lategame speed boost / slow which can enable your carries to catch up to the enemy team REALLY fast or slow an enemy for a ridiculous amount of time. By maxing E early, you get this powerful spell at the beginning of the mid game (Where teamfights begin deciding the match). Time Warp is also THE MOST POWERFUL spell when it comes to saving your carry from getting ganked. Did you spot the enemy jungler and you're carry was caught overextended because he needed to farm minions? E him first, hide in the bushes at the edge, use W, use E as soon as it is off cooldown, you both sucessfully escaped. Carries should be alive and farming for as long as possible and enemy carries should be denied as many kills as possible. W is useful for two reasons. First reason is, you get to cast E twice. At first you will have a small 3-4 second window between E casts, but once you get near lvl 18, you can double cast E using > W > E to boost / slow several champions at once. Don't underestimate E's potent slow, it's speed boost might be nice and dandy, but its slow is equally as devastating if not more powerful or decisive as the speed boost. Second reason for W is, you can recover your ultimate for every single teamfight. Keeping your ultimate up and using it constantly will make your team much stronger in teamfights (Unlike a few bombs would, a little burst damage won't kill a tank / bruiser, but a resurrected Vayne will decimate them, especially if they are under your slow spell). You basically keep your carry safe and farmed during the laning phase, let your tanks initiate instantly during the mid-lategame and slow the enemy melee carries and stragglers (Melee carries without a dash or slow immunity are statues before Zilean). These are some concerns you might have: 1) Won't I run out of mana if I spam W and E all the time? (With the runes and starting items I have mentioned, you will run out of hp faster than you will run out of mana. The teamfight will have finished by the time you have run out of mana, and odds are the outcome came in your team's favor. BTW you can probably run out of mana if you use bombs, I personally use lvl 1 bombs in the laning phase WITHOUT using W, just single bombs which allow my mana to completely regenerate by the time Q is off CD again, I recommend you dedicate your spamming to E and W for some more E. 2) What other items can work with this build? AP is nice, but it does not directly contribute towards Speed Zilean's goal, to Boost / Slow / Resurrect allies in the midst of battle. Things you want to get ASAP are CDR (Reach 40%, that's when Speed Zilean becomes addicting), you will likely want to build your two fearie charms into Talisman of Ascension, it has an active which can work as a secondary speed boost for unavoidable initiations (Using your double E and Talisman when the enemy is within your sight range is the equivalent to turning two of your teammates into powerball rammuses). What about boots? I personally use mobility boots with homeguard as my second big item, you'll see why. Another general stat I recommend getting is HP / Armor, if you are having trouble with mages you can also get MR, but generally you will be taking fire from angry bruisers who want you to STOP SLOWING THEM. 3) Don't you do any damage? No, I don't, heck I don't think I even autoattack. I'm just floating around everyone giving speed boosts, staying near the carry, slowing the enemy bruisers while making puns about how slow they are in chat and my team makes quick work of mopping up the enemy team. The only thing my carry needs is time to shoot the enemy, that's what I do. 4) Why is this fun? Lol, don't get me started, I'm spamming my W and E for fun because I have too much mana giving speed boosts to my carry so he reaches the lane faster, to my jungler so he gets to the camp faster, or sometimes when he comes to gank I give him an insane boost so he can stun the enemy carry, then boost my carry if he is behind, or slow the enemy carry if he is near his tower. Lategame I'm buzzing around the map, boosting my allies around objectives, saving that one ally who foolishly overextended and bailing him from a 5 man gank using my double E plus Talisman item speed boost. Conclusion: I hope somebody reads this and falls in love with speed Zilean as much as I do, in all my Speed Zilean games I have played, my carries have adored me and actually gotten out of their way to give me credit for their kills. They keep thanking me for ulting them at the last second. I get to screw around flying around the map as if I had homeguard, giving lifts to my allies. I truly feel like the master of time. This is a scenario which can occur if you are playing Speed Zilean. Skarner taking Vayne autoattack bolts for 15 seconds as he is helplessly slower than a champion without boots despite his W being active, unable to fight back (You can easily permaslow a single target lategame as long as you have the mana, it's funny when the enemy team isn't there to help them out since even FLASH can't create enough distance to escape).